James "Murr" Murray
James Stephen "Murr" Murray (born May 1st, 1976) is a member of the New York based comedy troupe called The Tenderloins and is one of the characters of Impractical Jokers. James “Murr” Murray is the constantly-smiling guy who looks like a ferret. Like the rest of them, he’s from Staten Island. Murr has been acting and doing comedy for years. About the success of Impractical Jokers, he’s said: “I think the comments that we get all the time, and I consider this a huge compliment, is that we remind people of the friends they had growing up and what they do with their friends. That means we’re doing our job right.” Murr told DenOfGeek that some of his comedic influences include Richard Pryor, Steve Martin, Mel Brooks, Kids in the Hall, I Love Lucy, and the Zucker brothers movies, among others. Personal Life Murr was the third Joker to lose his virginity, during which he wore two condoms. He was in a committed relationship with a woman named Tara, which ended sometime before the show began. Murr suffers from acrophobia (fear of heights) and ailurophobia (fear of sharks). Murr has been described on numerous occasions as an asshole by the other Jokers. This is likely the reason as to why he often receives the most absurd or humiliating punishments. Aside from his comedy career, Murr is also an author, having co-written a sci-fi horror novel called Awakened, which is now in the talks for a TV adaptation. Murr intended for Awakened ''to be the first of a trilogy. People who buy multiple copies of ''Awakened are in for a close encounter with this Joker. He says that he FaceTimes every person who buys at least 10 copies of it and reads them a chapter. Trivia *Since July 2019, Murr is currently engaged to Melyssa Davies. James Murry Engaged *Murr and Q have lost teeth in the middle of filming, both were caught on camera and used in the show. His issue escalated into a punishment. Both Jokers now have fake teeth. *He only speaks English, in spite of what was told in Out of TP. Murray claimed, "That was a joke in Season One, and fans picked up on it, and thought it was real."''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-sJBth5cl8&t=6m50s **However, he asserted that he knows a few sentences in other dialects: ''"Where's the library?" in Spanish, and "I want to buy five pencils." in Mandarin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-sJBth5cl8&t=6m50s *During one of their challenges in a pet store, Murr agreed to eat dog feces for $290. *Murr has both nipples and his belly button pierced from one of this punishments. *He shared an apartment with Joe when he was in high school. *Being of Irish ancestry, he is the only Joker to not have any Italian ancestry. *James ran for Congress as an April Fool's Day joke. *Murr had some of the most ridiculous punishments in the show. These include: **Having an embarassing interview with Danica McKellar, his childhood crush, oiled and wearing a speedo. ***This punishment was referenced in a later challenge, with Danica and Murr's roles (including their clothing) being reversed. **Skydiving. **His apartment being destroyed by the jokers, in front of children. ** Receiving two prostate exams in front of an audience. ** Being dressed up as Dracula and brought out with a gospel choir in a crowded theatre. ** Wearing a wig made of Q's hair for the duration of a season. ** Murr, on the other hand, described seeing Britney Spears in Vegas as "awesome." He also further confirmed his lifelong love of Yanni, but fans of the show will already know all about that. Unfortunately. ** Dressing as a centaur on two separate occasions. The first of which was during a wrestling match. The second of which was turned into a hunt by the other Jokers and a spectacle actually led some observing police to question the stunt, but due to being fans of the show, they allowed the filming to continue. ** Having the same doctor from the prostate exam infuse his skin with histamines and dance alongside Australian strip models while his flesh was badly swollen, then instead of calamine lotion to relieve the condition, the Jokers gave him a bottle of Pepto Bismol as a fake-out. *Murr began to lose his hair in his thirties, and maintained a driver's license photo with a full head of hair until the Jokers subjected him to a punishment where they shaved off all his remaining hair, including his eyebrows, and had Murr get a new license picture as such that would be the source of ridicule for years to come. Several challenges filmed afterward show the progression of Murr's hair regrowth. Then, in Season Five, the Jokers made him don a wig made out of Q's shaved locks of hair and get a passport photo as a call-back to this previous punishment, and since it would be ten years before he needed to get a new photo. *Murr created a film called Damned! and as punishment, had to sit and watch the movie with an audience and was interviewed by a film critic who made it clear the film was terrible. Punishments Season One *Panty Raid *A Loser Presents *Starfart Macchiato *Charity Case *Supercuts Season Two *Art Attack *Strip High Five *The Truth Hurts *Get Out of Dodge *Human Pinata *Not Safe For Work *The Alliance *Cyber Buddies *Look Out Below Season Three *Snow Way Out *Jokers Playhouse *Puncture Perfect *Clash of the Jokers *Tooth and Consequences *In Poor Taste Buds *The Permanent Punishment *A Legendary Fail Season Four *Below the Belt *'The Blunder Years' *Damned If You Do *Joke & Dagger *Cruisin' For A Brusin' *Kill the Centaur *Tied and Feathered *Hopeless and Changeless *Doomed Season Five *HellCopter *Dark Side of the Moon *Centaur of Attention *Browbeaten *Ash Clown *Training Day *Nitro Circus Spectacular Season Six *Lady and the Tramp *Vampire Weakened *The Butt of the Joker *Paradise Lost *Three Men And Your Baby *The Q-Pay *Remember The Pact *The Party Crasher *G.I. Jokers * Season Seven * The Marathon Man * Stripteased * Pulling the Rug * Speech Impediment * Like a Boss * Dropping Knowledge * Hell on Wheels Gallery Panty_Raid.jpg Image-0.png|Murr winning We Don't Give a Sheet Mechanical_bull.jpg Murr_with_lasso.jpg Zoo.jpg Young_Murr.jpg Murr_dancing.jpg Murr_in_the_park.jpg Hgf.jpg Murr.jpg Images_(6).jpg Murr_enjoying_skydiving.jpg Snack.jpg|Murr during his snack vendor punishment in Hopeless and Changeless. Images_(1).jpg Impracticalmarriage.jpg|Murr's marriage to Sal's sister in Brother-in-Loss. Danica McKellar.jpg|Murr's interview with Danica McKellar in The Blunder Years. Image-1.jpeg|Murr's marathon punishment. Download.jpeg References Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Tenderloins Members Category:Jokers Category:The Tenderloins Category:Impractical Jokers